


Labirynt Miejski

by orphan_account



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, M/M, WTF, ale musiała oglądać ze mną labirynt a potem być przy pisaniu tego, choć wolę jedzenie, co to w ogóle ma być, fem!Yusei, gdyż stać nas na jedno tylko łóżko, i jedną chorobę też, nie czytajcie tego, nie polecam, nie pytajcie bo nie wiem, nienawidzę cię iesztaj, oglądam Labirynt żeby zapomnieć że nie mam domu, poszłam w yolo, pozdro dla mojej współlokatorki która choruje ze mną w jednym łóżku, proszę się za mnie modlić, serio nie mam domu, to przez życie na zupkach chińskich
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Yusei, która dowiaduje się, że trzeba uważać na słowa, gdy się o coś prosi, ale i tak nie uważa.<br/>Pisane na spontanie i bez sprawdzania, wyłącznie dla śmiechu, nie czytajcie tego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labirynt Miejski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).



> Nie mam absolutnie nic na swoją obronę.  
> Poza tym że David Bowie jest FABULOUS.

Kondor obserwował, sam nie będąc widzianym.  
Obserwował, jak niska, czarnowłosa dziewczyna gwałtownie odwraca się, zamiatając trawnik brzegiem peleryny.  
\- Gdyż moja wola równie silną jest, co twoja – zagrzmiała na tyle groźnie, na ile pozwalał jej dźwięczny, dziewczęcy głosik. Kondor zatrzepotał skrzydłami z aprobatą i dziewczyna drgnęła, a następnie rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu źródła nagłego szelestu. Nie zobaczyła jednak nic i szybko odrzuciła od siebie myśl, że może być obserwowana. Z zaróżowionymi policzkami kontynuowała więc.  
\- ...a królestwo równie jest potężnym – wykonała parę kroków przed siebie, ze świdrującym wzrokiem wbitym w jeden punkt gdzieś przed nią. Zaraz jednak czar znów prysł – uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że nie pamięta dalszej roli.  
\- Królestwo równie jest potężnym – powtórzyła powoli, spuszczając wzrok i w roztargnieniu przeczesując palcami krótkie włosy (spomiędzy kosmyków natychmiast wypadły dwa wkrętła). - Równie... jest... - mamrotała, by zaraz westchnąć i sięgnąć do kieszeni po niewielką, ciemnoniebieską książeczkę.  
\- Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy – przeczytała podirytowanym głosem. - Jakim cudem wciąż zapominam?  
Westchnęła, odruchowo zerkając na zegarek. Zaraz pożałowała, że to zrobiła – teraz, gdy wiedziała, jak późno jest, nie mogła po prostu tego zignorować i dalej tkwić w swoim azylu. Tym bardziej, że w tej chwili lunął deszcz.  
Omiatając raz jeszcze wzrokiem łąkę, Yusei pośpiesznie schowała książeczkę z powrotem do kieszeni i, przytrzymując jedną ręką zbyt długą pelerynę, pobiegła w stronę zabudowań. Towarzyszący jej pies o rdzawej sierści już miał pobiec za właścicielką, gdy jego uwagę zwrócił ruch na jednej z niższych gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa. Przystanął, kładąc uszy po sobie, i zawarczał ostrzegawczo na dziwne, wielkie ptaszysko.   
Kondor spojrzał na niego z największą pogardą, do jakiej tylko kondor może być zdolnym, i dopiero po paru momentach zerwał się do lotu.   
\- Crow! Crow, idziesz?! - pies opamiętał się, słysząc wołanie swej pani, i ruszył radośnie za nią.

*  
\- Yusei! Miałaś być piętnaście minut temu. Czy coś się stało?  
Jej ojczym niczym żandarm stał już na ganku z wyrazem udawanego zmartwienia na przystojnej twarzy. Bez słowa minęła go, wchodząc do domu i dyskretnym ruchem ręki dając znać Crowowi, by poszedł za nią.   
\- Yusei, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Mokre psy i narzędzia zostawiamy w garażu.  
Yusei z kwaśną miną wróciła się i łagodnie poleciła psu iść do garażu, po czym wyjęła z kieszeni śrubokręt, by podać go mężczyźnie.  
\- Yusei – upomniał słodko.  
Sięgnęła w dekolt narzuconej na koszulkę i dżinsy sukienki i wyjęła z niego, a potem wręczyła żandarmowi szczypce bociany. Mimo to nie spuszczał z niej łagodnie dezaprobującego spojrzenia.   
Przewróciła oczami i strząsnęła rękaw, z którego wypadł klucz francuski. Podniósł go bez słowa, ale nim zdążyła się ulotnić, czułym ruchem wyjął jeszcze z jej włosów trzy wiertła do wiertarki wielowrzecionowej. Postanowił nie pytać, po co jej one – zamiast tego spokojnie wszedł za nią do domu i odchrząknął. Odwróciła się, bardzo starając się wyglądać na zdenerwowaną nastolatkę w okresie buntu, co przy jej stoickim usposobieniu wychodziło niezbyt przekonująco, aczkolwiek uroczo.  
\- Jeśli miałaś inne plany, wystarczyło powiedzieć. Jack by zrozumiał. No, prawdopodobnie nie, ale wzięlibyśmy to na siebie. Wiesz, że ja i twój ojciec ucieszylibyśmy się, gdybyś miała chłopaka. Albo dziewczynę, rozumiesz, nie oceniamy. Zresztą chyba lubisz tego Kiryu, no nie? Choć osobiście byłbym najbardziej rad, gdybyś zaczęła spotykać się z Jackiem.  
Nienawidziła, gdy próbował być zabawny.  
\- Nie spytaliście mnie, czy mam inne plany – oznajmiła grobowym tonem, postanawiając wejść w inną rolę.  
\- Uznaliśmy, że powiedziałabyś nam, gdybyś miała. Zresztą nie wychodzimy przecież często, a wiesz że Jack sam nie zaśnie...  
\- Yusei, gdzie byłaś?! - U szczytu schodów pojawił się ojciec Yusei i sam Jack, którego marudne wargi opuściło właśnie to pytanie.  
\- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie! - Zapewnił doktor Hakase Fudo, szczęśliwy małżonek Romana Godwina i rodziciel Yusei.  
\- Dlaczego mam z nim siedzieć, ma jakieś dwadzieścia lat! - Zaprotestowała, tym razem piskliwie.  
\- Yusei...! - skarcił ją przerażony Hakase, kątem oka upewniając się, że wrażliwego i delikatnego Jacka nie uraził za bardzo ten komentarz.  
\- Jak śmiesz wypowiadać się o królu w tak pozbawiony szacunku sposób?! - Zagrzmiał Jack.  
Roman i Hakase wymienili niepewne spojrzenia, co Yusei wykorzystała, by uciec do swojego pokoju.  
\- Nieważne co robię, traktuje mnie jak złą macochę – poskarżył się Roman.  
\- I niech coś zrobi z tymi włosami – zgodził się Jack.  
\- Jack – zaczął Hakase, siląc się na spokój – proszę, idź do kuch... jadalni i zjedz kolację. My musimy porozmawiać o problemach wychowawczych.  
Jack zawahał się.  
\- Dziś jest ramen – konspiracyjnym szeptem oznajmił Hakase i Jack wyprostował się, by oddalić się majestatycznie.  
Gdy tylko zostali sami, Roman z westchnieniem usiadł na schodach.   
\- Wiesz, jej też nie jest łatwo – Hakase położył mu rękę na ramieniu i jego mąż natychmiast przykrył ją swoją dłonią. - Odejście matki szokuje w każdym wieku. Zwłaszcza jeśli potem jej miejsce próbuje zająć jakiś facet.  
\- Dzięki – jęknął Roman.  
*  
Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, cisnęła w kąt znalezione w starych rzeczach Romana pelerynę i luźną, lnianą sukienkę. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, że je wzięła, toteż ona nigdy nie dowiedziała się, czemu był w ogóle w posiadaniu tych rzeczy.  
Yusei spojrzała w lustro na toaletce, starając się nie skupiać za bardzo na tym, że jest ono pooblepiane zdjęciami jakiegoś białowłosego faceta. Z nieznanych powodów Roman uwielbiał zapełniać jej przestrzeń życiową różnego rodzaju podobiznami tego człowieka. Z tego co pamiętała, był jakimś jego bliższym krewnym, ale nieszczególnie ją to obchodziło. Ważne, że kiedy przestała zrywać ze ścian jego zdjęcia, przestało ich w końcu przybywać. Pozostało ignorowanie tych już wiszących. Był to układ idealny: ona nie patrzyła na zdjęcia, zdjęcia nie patrzyły na nią. Chyba.  
Skupiła się na wyplątywaniu z włosów pominiętych przez Romana wierteł. Jack miał rację w tym jednym – przemycanie rzeczy we włosach nie sprzyjało ich kondycji. Należało coś z nimi zrobić. Może później się go spyta o jakąś odżywkę?  
Na dźwięk pukania spanikowała i jednym ruchem ręki zrzuciła wiertła z toaletki, chwilę później głośno przeklinając się za swoją reakcję.  
\- Yusei, co to za słownictwo? - Zmartwił się Hakase, który za szczyt problemów wychowawczych uznał moment, gdy jego córka wróciła do domu z żółtymi pasemkami we włosach jakiś czas temu.  
\- Czegoś chciałeś? - spytała zupełnie neutralnie.  
\- Jack zjadł kolację, pewnie zaraz zacznie mu się nudzić, ale uważaj, bo idzie burza - lepiej postaraj się, żeby szybko zasnął. Będziemy pewnie jakoś nad ranem, albo i nie, nie czekaj na nas. Wiesz że Roman czasem przesadza z piciem.  
\- Ta.  
\- Dobranoc Yusei, córeczko najdroższa!  
\- Tato czy ty już piłeś?! Już piłeś, prawda?  
Cisza.  
Poczuła się osaczona. Obserwowała przez okno, jak Roman i Hakase wychodzą z domu trzymając się za ręce.  
\- Pedały – powiedziała rozkosznie. Tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało jej, że jej ojciec ma męża, ale uważała, że ma prawo się buntować i wyżywać. Nawet, jeśli w gruncie rzeczy nie czuła nawet takiej potrzeby.  
\- Yusei!!! - Usłyszała z sąsiedniej sypialni.  
Jack, który uważał się za króla, na stałe zawłaszczył sobie pokój gościnny – największy w domu, zaraz po sypialni Hakase i Romana, której mimo starań nie udało mu się przejąć. Ponieważ częściej tu spał niż nie spał, utrwaliło się już, że to jego własna sypialnia. Z niewiadomych przyczyn w jego głowie utrwaliło się również, że to jego własna Yusei.  
\- YUSEI!!!  
Nic nie robiąc sobie z jego krzyków, Yusei zaczęła zbierać rozrzucone po podłodze wiertła do wiertarki wielowrzecionowej. Były to jej skarby. Zawsze chciała takie mieć.  
\- Yuuuuuuseeeeeei?!  
Rozejrzała się po pokoju, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Nikt prócz niej i może jeszcze Romana nie miał tu wstępu, ale wolała być czujna.  
Wtedy to zobaczyła.  
Na półce z maskotkami za punkty z supermarketu brakowało Smoka Gwiezdnopylnego. Był to najsilniejszy ze wszystkich, wart 500 naklejek. No tak, Roman pewnie dał go Jackowi. Zawsze uspokajały go ładne rzeczy, na które zapracował ktoś inny.  
\- Yuseiiii!!!  
Wypadła z pokoju i w jednej chwili znalazła się przy Jacku.  
\- Jack – wycedziła.  
\- Wypada najpierw zapukać – oznajmił oburzony.  
\- Oddawaj Smoka!  
\- Nie!  
\- Jack!  
\- Yusei!  
Odetchnęła głęboko. Jack wstał i ją przytulił.  
\- Fuj – poinformował ją – masz okropne włosy.  
\- To czemu na nie patrzysz?  
\- Nie patrzę – oznajmił Jack, wyjmując skądś olej arganowy i niewielką jego ilość wcierając w końcówki włosów Yusei.  
\- Jack, zostaw mnie.  
\- Co? To ty mnie trzymasz!  
\- Jack.  
\- Yusei.  
Postanowiła to przeczekać. Wkrótce Jack uznał, że czas się kłaść, na szczęście. Albo niestety. W związku z tym, że zanosiło się na dziką burzę, Jack nie chciał być sam w pokoju, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.  
\- Jack, puść mnie.  
Milczał, nawet nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. Wiedziała co to oznacza. Zrezygnowana usiadła przy nim, delikatnie przeczesując palcami złociste kosmyki włosów, i zaczęła opowiadać mu bajkę. Postanowiła streścić mu książkę, którą ostatnio czytała. Nieco modyfikując historię, rzecz jasna.  
\- Była sobie pewna dziewczynka, która lubiła śrubokręty i monologi. Nie lubiła natomiast dziwnego znajomego jej ojczyma, który wymagał opieki 24/7. Ojczym i jego kolega znęcali się nad dziewczynką psychicznie i czasem też fizycznie, choć głównie jednak obklejali jej dom zdjęciami i zabierali jej śrubokręty. Nienawidziła tego, ale znosiła wszystko w milczeniu. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że Król Miasta i Miastowych Rzeczy zakochał się w dziewczynie bez żadnej logicznej przyczyny, i obdarzył ją mocą, gdyż był bardzo bogaty.  
Jack prychnął.  
\- Dziewczyna wiedziała o darze, ale nie wykorzystywała go. Wiedziała, że gdyby to zrobiła, dziwny człowiek, którym się zajmowała, zostałby zabrany do miasta i przemieniony w jego obywatela.  
Jack zaczerpnął głośno powietrze.  
\- Ale pewnego dnia, wykończona po całodziennej pracy w polu i w garażu, zraniona przez ostre słowa jej okrutnego ojczyma i rozgoryczona pogubieniem wkręteł do wiertarki wielowrzecionowej, dziewczyna wypowiedziała odpowiednie słowa...  
\- Yusei, czy ty w ogóle masz drukarkę wielowrzecionową?  
\- Oooch, zamknij się już.  
\- JAK ŚMIESZ ODZYWAĆ SIĘ TAK DO KRÓLA!  
\- Chciałabym, żeby „odpowiednie słowa” istniały.  
\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego!  
\- Królu Miejski, Królu Miejski, weź tego Jacka, utrapienie moje, jak najdalej stąd...  
\- Yusei, przerażasz mnie, przestań. I chodź tutaj, niewygodnie mi.  
Kilkoro przebudzonych przed chwilą podwładnych Reksa Godwina z zaciekawieniem zerknęło na monitory.  
\- Lamerstwo, to nawet nie te słowa – skomentował jeden z nich.  
\- A powiedziała już właściwe? - spytała obecna tam z jakiegoś powodu Mikage.  
\- Zamknij się! - wysyczało kilka głosów jednocześnie.  
Nikt nie lubił Mikage.  
\- Gdybym tylko wiedziała, co powiedzieć, żeby podwładni Króla Miejskiego przyszli i cię zabrali – rzuciła Yusei.  
\- Mhhm – odpowiedział Jack, wtulając nos w jej wzgardzone włosy.  
\- Po prostu powiedz „chciałabym, żeby podwładni Króla Miejskiego przyszli i cię zabrali”, czy to trudne?! - zirytowała się osoba przed monitorem.  
Pozostali czekali w napięciu.  
Gdy tylko Jack usnął, Yusei zgrabnymi, wypracowanymi ruchami wyplątała się z jego objęć – na szczęście miał mocny sen. Już miała opuścić jego sypialnię, lecz w drzwiach zatrzymała się i powiedziała cichutko, ledwie siebie słysząc:  
\- Chciałabym, żeby podwładni Króla Miejskiego przyszli i cię zabrali.  
Poczuła się nieco lepiej.  
Gdzieś tam w mieście, w pokoju z monitorami, bardzo znudzeni ludzie zaczęli wiwatować.  
Zaraz potem zagrzmiało. Yusei była już w połowie drogi do swojego pokoju, ale na ten dźwięk wzięły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedziała, że on naprawdę bał się burzy. Jak to z lękami bywa, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Poczuła, że powinna choć sprawdzić, czy się nie obudził i czy wszystko u niego w porządku, nie musiała przecież się przy nim kłaść.  
Weszła do pokoju powoli i dramatycznie. Znów zagrzmiało, zaraz potem błysnęło, oświetlając na krótką chwilę puste łóżko Jacka.


End file.
